GEATHJERK Federation
Fan made= The GEATHJERK Federation ("Guild of Evil Aliens Terrorizing Humans with Jiggawatt bombs, Energy beams, Ray guns, and Killer lasers") is an alien organization in the Toshiya Gekko Saga. It is one of the Primary Fighting Forces for Dr. Robotnik's Egg Parade. It was once an empire called GEATHJERK Empire ruled by Emperor Vetti Anthony "Dickson" Uno. |-|Video Games= The GEATHJERK Federation ("Guild of Evil Aliens Terrorizing Humans with Jiggawatt bombs, Energy beams, Ray guns, and Killer lasers") is an alien terrorist organization, and the main antagonists in The Wonderful 101. Foundation Fan made= =The Foundation of GEATHJERK and the Eggman Empire= The history of the GEATHJERK is 1500 years into Paul Gekko's future, 100 years ago in their time, Vetti Anthony "Dickson" Uno is the ruler of the "Geathjerk Empire". 40 years ago, before Paul Gekko became a Shinobi King and Bianca became a Shinobi Queen, the Shinobi of Izumo possessed a futuristic technology of unmatched power and peace. The Shinobi were the ones that survived the Great Flood caused by the dreaded Eight Headed Serpent. Vetti was a creator of Jergingha in it's homeworld. After Susanoo saved Izumo and turned the Creature into Biometals, Dr. Ivo Robotnik was born. When Dr. Robotnik became so obsessed with technology of unmatched power and pain, Dr. Robotnik came to Jergingha's homeworld to recruit Laura Vijounne, Heyourgah, Paul Laambo, Jin Walltha, Wanna, and Gimme, who proceeded to capture a number of animals from the planet Dens' surface. Jergingha and the other '6 ' members became the founders of the rechristened GEATHJERK Empire called, "GEATHJERK Federation", whose goal was to restore galactic peace to Eggman's Empire. Jergingha dubbed Lyon: "Darth Chi-Q", Toby: "Darth Genesis" and Noel Armada: "Darth Exodus". |-|Video Games= The GEATHJERK come from 1500 years into the future, 100 years ago in their time, The Greater Galactic Coalition, an armada that rivals the GEATHJERK, was founded by Humans, which inhabited the planet known by the GEATHJERK as Chi-Q. Their technologies were greatly advanced compared to the GEATHJERK, and using a futuristic technology of unmatched power (which bears a resemblance to the Wondermasks created by the CENTINELs), they marched into Jergingha's homeworld and began to attack with full force. Without the power to stop them, Jergingha's race fell, as did many other races, such as the homes of Vijounne, Heyourgah, Laambo, Walltha, Wanna, and Gimme, all at the hands of the Greater Galactic Coalition. Fueled by their anger, hatred, thirst for vengeance, and in an effort to save their homes, Jergingha and the other 6 surviving victims of the Greater Galactic Coalition's attacks became the founders of The GEATHJERK Federation, whose goal was to restore galactic peace. By using time-traveling technology, Jergingha led his entire armada to the past, in order to destroy humanity in an attempt to rewrite history and therefore, prevent the Greater Galactic Coalition from ever being founded. History Fan made= =As the GEATHJERK Empire= Many years ago, the Aurum established the Culture of Eggman in which the spirit of Eggman will emerge so that the TEARJERKER Tribe will worship the entity. The Aurum were worshiped by the inhabitants GEATHJERK Cluster and at the same time, Viridi and the Forces of Nature captured an unspeakably evil being called the Chaos Kin. The Forces of Nature have constructed the Lunar Sanctum to counter the looming threat. However, the Aurum were known to establish the culture of Eggman in which the spirit of Eggman will emerge so that the TEARJERKER Tribe will worship the entity. Their technologies were greatly advanced compared to the GEATHJERK, and using a futuristic technology of unmatched power. With the Religion of Eggman established, the Aurum and GEATHJERK forces started to ravage everything in the multiverse. With the huge blue weapon called the "Cat's Sharingan" fired at the Aurum and GEATHJERK forces. The Forces of Nature can be unstoppable but Aurum and GEATHJERK forces were prepared to summon the power of the Wish Seed. They used it as a weapon to summon Yahweh but only for his daughter Raimei Ōtsutsuki to fight in her father's place. Raimei Ōtsutsuki used her divine sword to drive the Forces of Nature into the planet Dens where they would remain absent for nine thousands of years later. As a consequence, Raimei created the six elemental sages known as the Great Charmers to safe guard the Triforce. 100 years later, mankind has colonized the galaxy on a number of platforms known as islands, governed by a ruling class known as the Aristocrat Alliance. However, internal struggles for power lead to a bloody civil war, which eventually leads to both the creation of a much stricter order that calls itself the "GEATHJERK Empire". and the exiling of the old royal family. Vetti created the super computer named Jergingha in the GEATHJERK's Homeworld. Vetti Anthony "Dickson" Uno raises an army of Aliens, Humans and Hylians in the homes of Vijounne, Heyourgah, Laambo, Walltha, Wanna, and Gimme. Laura Vijounne discovers that the Star Wars Mythology has the secret source of Magic called The Force. They invade and conquer countless Planets and took control of Mobius despite the Knothole Freedom Fighters efforts led by Sonic the Ninja, who ends up in defeat by the Geathjerk's powerful army. With this Victory and the Freedom Fighters captured, the GEATHJERK Empire have finally gained control of the Planet. The confused Sonic watch the Letter of Gabriel escape to Dens with Team Dark inside. Led by Michel Volban, a heroic rebel of stout heart, a second revolution stirs in the dark reaches of time and space as the People's Army rises up and freed the Heroes and helped the Freedom Fighters on escaping to Dens to stop the GEATHJERK Empire. All seems lost for the People’s Army until the arrival of a sleek battleship bearing the crest of the Royal Family! Hope dissipates when these saviors turn out to be no better than pirates. =Tenth Age of the Kings Next Door= Not long afterwards and after arriving the Ancient Izumo, Sonic and Racine and Cleo was witness as Antoine proposed to Bunnie, congratulating Antoine on his finally getting up the courage to act on his feelings for her. The happy moment was interrupted by a message from Knuckles, who had learned that Rouge the Bat was apparently auctioning off the Master Emerald. Teaming up with the couple and Sally, Sonic sped off to investigate, only to run into Tamakachi and Tetramaru, who helped the Freedom Fighters and Numbuh 0 defeat Grandfather and ending his reign and finally let the annoyingly cute triplets' mother decommission Vetti, ending his reign and memories extracted into the sleeping Yuki Skywalker in her chamber. But unless a hero arrives to join the fight, the rebellion stands little chance against the might of the Ancient Eggman Empire. A battle-damaged transport ship carries a surprise: Michel’s long missing brother. Reeling from shock, the wounded man claims no knowledge of the sibling standing before him, who is being attacked by a villain called Devil Greed. Devil Greed commands the Black Demon Fleet to attack the People's Army only for the Kids Next Door Operatives on repelling them back. =As the GEATHJERK Federation= After their Emperor's memories transferred to Yuki Skywalker, The GEATHJERK Armies returned to their homes to make sure that the Emperor will regain his memories for the right time. After Susanoo saved Izumo and turned the Creature into Biometals, Dr. Ivo Robotnik was born. When Dr. Robotnik became so obsessed with technology of unmatched power and pain, Dr. Robotnik came to Jergingha's homeworld to recruit Laura Vijounne, Heyourgah, Paul Laambo, Jin Walltha, Wanna, and Gimme, who proceeded to capture a number of animals from the planet Dens' surface. Jergingha and the other 6 members became the founders of The rechristened GEATHJERK Empire called, "GEATHJERK Federation", whose goal was to restore galactic peace to Eggman's Empire. Jergingha dubbed Lyon: "Darth Chi-Q", Toby: "Darth Genesis" and Noel Armada: "Darth Exodus". They are part of Paul Gekko's Adventures, Toshiya Gekko's path to the Eggman Empire and the First through Sixth High School Wars. |-|Video Games= 100 years ago in their time, The Greater Galactic Coalition, an armada that rivals the GEATHJERK, was founded by Humans, which inhabited the planet known by the GEATHJERK as Chi-Q. Their technologies were greatly advanced compared to the GEATHJERK, and using a futuristic technology of unmatched power (which bears a resemblance to the Wondermasks created by the CENTINELs), they marched into Jergingha's homeworld and began to attack with full force. Without the power to stop them, Jergingha's race fell, as did many other races, such as the homes of Vijounne, Heyourgah, Laambo, Walltha, Wanna, and Gimme, all at the hands of the Greater Galactic Coalition. Fueled by their anger, hatred, thirst for vengeance, and in an effort to save their homes, Jergingha and the other 6 surviving victims of the Greater Galactic Coalition's attacks became the founders of The GEATHJERK Federation, whose goal was to restore galactic peace. By using time-traveling technology, Jergingha led his entire armada to the past, in order to destroy humanity in an attempt to rewrite history and therefore, prevent the Greater Galactic Coalition from ever being founded. 40 years ago, attacking from out of nowhere. Nobody knew their motives, and they made little attampt to directly contact Humans. Despite the fact that Earth's technology was far behind the GEATHJERK, Earth managed to pull itself together and repel the enemy forces. This battle became known as Earth Defense War I. The enemy then resurfaced 20 years later. The ensuing battle became known as Earth Defense War II, and it became the first campaign for the “CENTINELS Planetary Secret Service,” the organization that the Wonderful One-Double-Oh belong to. The attack 40 years ago turned out to have been a mere reconnaissance mission, as this time, the GEATHJERK invaded with full force. Their power was so overwhelming, in fact, that nearly half of the entire planet fell into the enemy’s vile clutches. But yet again, mankind managed to send the invading army back home through a desperate struggle that combined the efforts of the Gaia Defense Army and the CENTINELS. After The GEATHJERK Federation Leader, Jergingha is destroyed, The GEATHJERK Armada ships was obliterated as the Wonderful Ones watches the sky. Rulers Emperor *Vetti Anthony "Dickson" Uno Commanders *Jergingha *Shinto Gimme *Alpha Wanna *Jin Walltha *Paul Laambo *Laura Vijounne *Jack Heyourgah Armed Forces *Infantry **Human based Soldiers ***Dough-Goo ***Diedough-Goo ***Gedie Dough-Goo ***You-Hough *Vehicles **Snake based Robots ***Diekuu Ohrowchee ***Diejeah ***Kaizor Ohrowchee **Fish based robots ***Ohdarko *Insect based Robots **Dahkat Gallery GEATHJERK Empire (Fan-made) Sprites.png GEATHJERK Armada (2015).png|Geathjerk Empire ruling the Galaxy GEATHJERK Empire (2016) Sprites.png Category:Organizations Category:Nations